Broadsword Class Battleship
Battleship: Broadsword Class History and Design: It was made as a successor to the "Blood Leech" Class of Battleship in the "Old Le Bote." While it doesn't function nearly as well as its predecessor, it is still powerful in its own right as it is able to sink a carrier in one or two volley's of its five guns. It did go through the same "evolution" its predecessor did through many "years"- (Rounds) -of fights, leaving it to be quite a beast to fight, but at the same time a "Glass Cannon" of sorts. Due to the tradeoff for more guns and speed, it has less "HP" than other battleships and most certainly its predecessor. Leaving it to be picked off easily from carriers or other battleships, or lord forbid Yamato turrets as those tear through its armor. To counteract this the Radar Jammer was installed, which then became a prime component of its playstyle. Loadout: (Its on the right, but here gives a more in-depth look of it) For its main cannons, it has been given three Iowa 16-inch turrets, two on the front and one at the back, and with its support of long ranged 13-inch cannons, one at either side- (Bow/Stern) -it can hit targets from across the map, but will need to come closer to use its full power. Due to this, it can sink heavier ships rather far off, and if you have a decent crew that fight- (Round) -They will be... supernaturally accurate. While it profits most from "Ripple Fire", due to each shot tracking the enemy ship, its more common fire mode is "Volley Fire", where all of its cannons go off at once. For its Close Range Defense, it is rather minuscule if you don't count its main cannons, as it only has its two torpedoes to deal with small PT boats harassing it, with only three torpedo tubes on either side on the same swivel, though due to errors in making the ship, it could only fire one every forty-five (45) seconds, leaving it to turn around to fire the other if it cannot wait. For Aircraft and Missile Defense, it is rather impressive due to it having four Phalanx turrets, two on either side, to focus down missiles and the occasional aircraft, while the two Sea-RAM's, one on either side, complement it by focusing down aircraft. Though even then this is not enough which led to the Mark III Radar Jammer to be installed, which helps it greatly as long as it is active. Playstyle: It is meant to either rush enemies to get closer, or to provide long-ranged support with its five cannons. Never to dive head-first into the fray at the front-lines, unlike its predecessor which did the opposite. It will, more advised anyhow, need to be accompanied by a Repair Cruiser/Destroyer if it is damaged heavily and an AA Cruiser to assist in its Aircraft/Missile Defense. An optional addition would be to have another battleship or battlecruiser to assist its firepower if it is spread out between enemies, ehough ill advised as it is not ment to be at the frontlines anyhow unless if it is "pushing" or "rushing". Another optional addition would be two or three PT boats or Destoyers to deal with enemies that stray too close.